An Alpha and his mutts
by Wolfykins1993
Summary: this story is based just after Sirius had taken refuge at the potter home. during the summer the boy disappeared, no one knew where the boy had gone... until a black owl arrives at the Lupin household addressed for Remus. does this letter contain the whereabouts to this wolfs mate? does Fenrir Greyback have anything to do with the missing boy?
1. The letter

Remus sighed- his eyes glistening with tears as he held onto the letter. It wasn't from his friends, family, nor school – in fact it was from the one man or better yet Wolf whom Remus /never/ wanted to hear from: Fenrir Greyback. The bane of his existence- the Wolf had bitten him at such a young age, and during the monthly painful endurance he had just him to blame. His amber eyes sought out the shabby piece of parchment and the words written in blood-red ink. He held the letter up and clutched it, rereading it once more.

'To Mr. R.J. Lupin,  
I would like to inform you that since rejecting my offer in joining my pack at the beginning of your Fifth-Year at that pathetic school I have decided to take measures into my own hands. Here at my den I have Mr. Sirius Black – my prisoner and slave. If you would like to save him, then I would suggest meeting me by that place you are kept captive on Full-Moons; the Shrieking Shack I believe? Nine o' clock tonight. Alone if you don't' want anything to happen to this trophy boy of yours.  
F. Greyback.

PS: Enclosed is a strand of his hair as proof.'

A whimper escaped Remus' lips when he finished the letter once again. His eyes sought out the long strand of hair that rested on the floor to his foot. He reached out to grab hold of it – it was definitely Sirius'- he knew the smell of his shampoo too well. What in Merlin's name was he to do? He had to follow orders and hope for his sake that Fenrir would be a man of his word and let Sirius go or risk losing the boy he loved? "What am I to do?" He whispered to himself rhetorically as he stared up at the muggle clock that hung atop his desk. It was five minutes to six and he didn't have much time to ponder both his and his lovers' fate.

"I have to save him," He said hastily making up his mind before he pushed out of the chair dropping the forgotten parchment and strand of hair to reach for his cloak and toss it over his shoulders. He ran out of the room and down the stairs, charging out the front door and heading outside to take the path towards the shack. His mind raced with questions and assumptions: Was this why Sirius hadn't been answering any owls from himself or James for the past... what was it? Two weeks since they had last heard from him? 'Two weeks' he thought to himself with certainty which was how long Sirius had been unheard from and possibly missing. Two weeks and if he was correct with his assumption that Sirius had been captured for two weeks, he feared the condition Sirius would be in when he arrived: Having to deal with Greyback was one thing, but a Full-Moon had just passed the week before, who knows what shape Sirius would be, or even if he was… alive. Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and whimpered.

The shack was quite a bit away from his home, it took him nearly three hours to get there but he would travel thousands of miles to help Sirius. He checked his watch before halting before he reached the door- nine past nine which meant he was late. He frantically ran in into the shack: "Sirius!" He called out hoping for some kind of reply that would give him hope Sirius was okay. Nothing. Not a single sound until suddenly there was a noise, a snicker coming from the forest. A growl came deep from Remus' throat. "I know it's you, Greyback," he spat as he slipped his hand into his robes' pocket wrapping his thin fingers around his wand- hopefully the Ministry wouldn't care for this offence of underage magic as this was a life/death situation any situation with Greyback involved was such.

A fully cloaked man stepped out of the dense forest, a smaller boy limping behind him. "Sirius…" Remus whispered hoarsely. Sirius looked up with his grey orbs glistening with tears of fear as they walked out of the shadows into the light of the moon; he was trembling, clothing ripped, covered in blood. His thick jet black locks of hair were matted and shabby with what Remus prayed was just dirt.  
"You shouldn't have come here, Remus…" He whimpered and flinching as Fenrir raised his arm to slash at him.  
"Leave him alone!" Remus cried out. "I'm here now! You can let him go! Please… I will come with you to your pack… please just let Sirius go," he pleaded his eyes filling with tears as the Fenrir lowered his arm.  
"First empty your pockets, kid," Fenrir snarled. "Then I want you to put this on," he said with a smirk as he tossed a collar at Remus.

Remus glanced over at Sirius next to Fenrir before narrowing his eyes up at Fenrir who now wore an even wider smirk if that was possible. He slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out several tissues, a chocolate frog, and a few empty wrapped. Lastly his wand fell out of his hand and it rolled slowly until it came to rest at Fenrir's feet. "I don't think you need this in my pack, Lupin, especially with what you will be doing. Now hurry up and put that collar on!" He ordered, waiting, watching.  
Remus gulped as he crouched down to pick up the collar, examining it for a moment – it looked like a normal collar and he only hoped it was. He slipped it around his neck, his eyes meeting Fenrir's. "There… I've put it on, n-now let Sirius—" He began but was cut off by the collar tightening to choke Remus, he fell over to his side and began to struggle to get it off.  
"I don't think I will. You see… some of the wolves and I have grown fancy to him and his tight arse," Fenrir snickered.

Remus' heart dropped as the collar stopped and fitted itself so he couldn't take it off nor barely adjust it. He stared over at Sirius who was hugging himself shaking with fear, he was collared as well and how he missed that beforehand he could never know. 'So the collar is charmed…' he thought to himself, how could he have been so stupid? Remus looked up at Fenrir, his expression distraught before he was grabbed by the collar and forced to stumble forward towards Sirius. Remus landed on his stomach from tripping in front of Sirius.

He pushed himself up and a hand helped him up, Remus lingered into the touch. "I had to come… I had to save you. A-are you okay?" Remus whispered. A whimper escaped Remus' lips as Sirius looked up and in the light his scares could be seen that covered his face. "You wasn't bit, was you?" He asked and Sirius shook his head, placing a finger to Remus' lips.  
"Talk later… we must keep quiet for now and just follow," he mumbled before slowly removing his finger and looking over at Fenrir.  
"Come on, brats. Hurry up before I tighten your collars," Fenrir growled with a smirk as he began to head into the dense forest.  
Sirius looked at Remus before taking his hand. "I won't let him hurt you…" He whispered before the two began to follow their Alpha grimly.

The trio arrived at Fenrir's den in just under an hour, who knew Fenrir's den was so close to Hogwarts yet alone the Shrieking Shack. 'How could no one have found this place?' Remus asked himself pondering the question before he noticed the stares from other members of the large pack Sirius and himself were receiving. "S-sirius, I'm scared…" He whimpered as he moved closer to Sirius.  
Sirius opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Fenrir who towards them. "Open the door, hurry up!" Fenrir ordered.  
Sirius gave a nod and stepped forward; pushing the door open quietly and Remus stared up at Sirius before two large males picked him up. "Get off of me! Let me go!" Remus pleaded as he struggled in their arms and before he knew it he was carried down to the cells of a basement dungeon.

The smell of mold overpowering from the leaking pipes that dripped along the cobblestone floor. Sirius had been following close behind and entered what was now not only his but both his and Remus' cell. Remus was placed down and chained by the wrist to Sirius and the two men left them there, closing and locking the cell. They were trapped: No way out.

Sirius let out a sigh after the footsteps of the two faded, turning towards Remus and pulling him into a comforting hug. "I missed you so much, Remus…" He whispered. "But you shouldn't have come to save me. Who knows what they will do to you, Rem…"  
"I-I had to, Sirius! You mean so much to me, I-I couldn't just leave you with him. We will get out of here… we have to!" Remus assured him.  
"We can't… I tried, if we get too far away from the den or Fenrir we will suffocate from the collar…" He whispered against the light brown hair. "But you must do what you're told, Remus… please promise me you will do whatever Fenrir orders – if you do you won't get hurt, if you listen to him or the Omega… promise me, Remus, you must promise me." Sirius pleaded with tears glistening in his eyes.  
"I promise, Sirius…" Remus whispered.


	2. Broken promises

Two long nights had passed and there Remus and Sirius sat curled up together a corner of the small, dim cell. Sirius wasn't going to let anything happen to the boy he loved. He couldn't let anything happen to him. He had managed to stay away the entire time currently they had been locked up. As the sun began to set for the third night, he couldn't keep his eyes from drooping. Dark bags had formed under his eyes and he looked ill.

"Sirius, you need to rest…" Remus said in a worried tone.  
"I-I can't… I need to keep you safe." He whispered though afterwards he yawned.  
"I'll be fine. Please, rest. Please? For me?" Remus whispered, stroking the cold cheek of his lover. "I'll be fine." He promised.  
Sirius leaned into him, his eyes finally closing and staying that way. "Will you wake me if you need me?" He asked.  
"I promise, Sirius," Remus smiled.

Sirius gave a small caring smile before his head fell into Remus' lap in exhaustion. Remus watched as the boy's chest began to slow down and his breathing became shallow and even as he fell into his slumber. Remus ran his fingers through the thick black locks. He began to ponder over their situation; how could he have been so stupid? He should've known it was a trap. It was Fenrir Greyback! The man didn't know how to keep his part of any deal, nor was he one to be fair. But of course, he didn't think it through. Fenrir didn't give him the chance to, Fenrir and Remus both knew he couldn't just ignore the letter. He had Sirius. The boy whom Remus had cared about for so many years, ever since that first September only a few years ago. Sirius was the one who kept Remus going, kept him together. Sirius was his best friend, the one he shared his first kiss with. He was everything to Remus.

Remus' head shot up from staring down at Sirius when he heard footsteps on the wet cobblestone floor coming closer. He glanced down at the sleeping Sirius and a whimper escaped from his trembling lips. "S-sirius, wake up. Sirius…" He whispered, shaking the boy gentle; though it did not good, the boy was in a comatose state. The sound of metal clashing together became louder until at the door of the cell stood none other than Fenrir Greyback and a female companion. Remus' eyes ran over the unknown girl: She was tall with a slim figure, her eyes green as emeralds and her hair raven black. To top it off, she had a pale complexion and dark red lips.

Remus gulped as he felt himself cower further into the corner. His eyes briefly met with his alpha's. "Wh-what do you want, G-greyback?" He asked in a stammer, his thoughts returning to wishing Sirius was awake.  
Fenrir smirked devilishly at the boy's reaction. "Now, now, Lupin. My mate just wants to see our new pet mutt." He chuckled as he pulled the cell door open and stepped inside. "And since this one is sleeping, it's the perfect chance to…" He said, his amber eyes flashing at the sleeping boy as he grabbed Remus by the enchanted leather collar, dragging his weak small body away from the sleeping Sirius. "You're coming with me, mutt!" He hissed.  
"N-no! Please, no!" Sirius begged groggily at the scene he had awoken to. "Take me instead! Leave Remus alone!" The boy pleaded sadly, staring at Remus who was shaking with fear. "Leave him, Greyback. Take me instead…" But Sirius' pleas fell upon deaf ears.

Snickers came from Fenrir's mate, it was an obvious sign something was going to happen to Remus. Sirius' grey eyes filled with sorrow as he stared at his boyfriend. Remus looked so helpless in Fenrir's hands. "Hey, babe." Fenrir called to his mate, gesturing to Remus. "I think I'm going ot have some fun with this pathetic mutt," He hissed as he pulled the sandy brown haired boy up. He smirked and with that, Remus was handed off to Fenrir's mate. "Get the mutt ready for me," He winked before turning to Sirius and smirking wickedly. He locked the Black up alone and Fenrir began to walk behind his mate out of the basement.

Sirius got up and rushed over to the rusty cell door, trying his best to see where they were taking Remus, though he could hardly see down the dim lit hallway. "Remus! Remember what you promised!" He called out as he slid to his knees down the door, tears staining his pale cheeks. Nothing was left to do but wait and pray that what he thought was going to happen wouldn't.

Remus had been moved to a small room with only a bed and a chest that sat at it's foot. His amber eyes gazed around and spotted a window. He ran over to it, pushing the black curtains out of the way which covered said window to find it boarded. A sigh escaped his lips and he moved away from the window, crawling into the nearest corner and pulling his legs to his chest. Only one thing came to his mind: Rape. Why else would he have been placed in here? He eyed the chest and swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed. What was in there? Why did he have the fear of knowing what was inside it resting in his chest?

He took a deep breath and made his way over to the chest, he knew it was there for a reason and his mind came to the conclusion that whatever was in the trunk was what this night would lead to. He eyed the oak furnish once more before he lifted the large led. Laid in the chest were many things that even Sirius and he had never tried- and they had their share of experimenting. Sex toys, bondage equipment. Remus couldn't help but whimper before the door opened and there stood Fenrir's mate. He dropped the lid and turned towards her, backing into the trunk and whimpering once more.

"Well, look who found the stash." She smirked, closing and warding the door behind her. "Why don't you look under the chains and ropes. Go on," She ushered him. Remus knew better than to ignore her request and he found himself turning back to the trunk and opening it, lifting up a few of the chains to see what was hidden under them. Sat under said chains and ropes was a leather jacket and tight looking matching shorts. "Put them on. Fenrir wants you to look your best when he gets in here." She ordered.  
Remus gulped and he glanced over his shoulder so amber met emerald. His fear began to rise. No, he would not wear this stuff. Never. "No… I'm not wearing that." He spat. "You can't make me." He said as he grabbed the clothing and threw them at her rather weakly.  
"Bad decision." Fenrir snarled as he opened the door and glared down at the sixteen year old. "You will obey my mate, mutt! Just like you would obey me." Fenrir growled as he crossed the room, leaving the door wide open. He slashed the boy's face and Remus' scream echoed down the hall and into the basement where the cells were.

The sound of the scream caused Sirius to whimper. He was shaking with fear for his friend, for his lover who was obviously being tortured. He was worried now. What if Remus hadn't listened to him? What if he broke their promise? He sat in the cell for an hour, listening to the constant screams of Remus; it did not use to cover his ears. Tears streamed down his face, almost feeling the pain himself.

Finally they came to an end and only silence remained. Sirius whimpered when he heard the footsteps coming closer along with snickers of both Fenrir and his mate. They came into sight and behind them Remus' naked abused body was being drug. "N-no…" Sirius stammered as he scrambled back away from the door. "Wh-what did you do to him?" Sirius cried out as now in the light he saw the bruises and blood.  
"Taught him to do as he is told, like we did to you two weeks ago." Fenrir smirked and opened the cell, tossing the boy inside. "You better hope next time he behaves… that is if you two want to be fed." The alpha hissed as he stared down at the weak motionless boy on the floor.  
Sirius nodded and crawled over to Remus. "I-I will, sir…" He whispered obediently, glancing up at the pair. He gulped, before leaning forward as the two walked away and waited until they were out of the basement. "Why didn't you listen to me?" Sirius asked as he turned his attentions back to Remus. "You promised. Why didn't you keep your promise?" He whispered, moving the blood matted hair. "L-look at you… you're a bloody mess… I need to get you cleaned up…"  
Remus whimpered and glanced up with blood-shot eyes, his amber irises down faded to a pale yellow. "I-I'm sorry…" He whispered as he tried to move closer to his lover for warmth. "I'm sorry…" He repeated.


End file.
